


busy setting the tone

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Being Walked In On, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Trans Aaron Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: George walks in on Aaron and Alexander making out.





	busy setting the tone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/gifts).



> for a prompt on tumblr, which was "I'm going to walk away and pretend I didn't see anything". i love whamilton and i love hamburr and washburr is top notch as well, so this happened. thanks for the prompt lincoln! this also fills the 'love triangle' square on my trope bingo card.
> 
> enjoy!

Alexander settles himself on Aaron's desk, leaning down to kiss him fervently. Aaron's got a tight grip on his hips as he kisses back, pulling him impossibly closer. He roams his hand up his back until it meets his ponytail. He gives it a tug and Alexander moans into his mouth.    
  
"Aaron," he breathes, leg kicking up into the air.    
  
Aaron smiles. "Alexander," he says, not sounding near as desperate. He tangles his hand on the other man's hair and kisses him again. Their eyes are closed tight, Aaron's hand on his hip and the other on his hair.    
  
Aaron is too focused on making out with Alexander to hear the door open. He stiffens against him, though, so he pulls away with worry in his eyes.    
  
"Mr. Washington," Alexander squeaks, turning around on the desk. His face flushes red, and Aaron gets up to see his boss standing there. His face is flushed pink, shock and... _interest_ drawn alike on his eyes. Aaron's belly burns.    
  
"I'm going to walk away and pretend I didn't see anything," George says, his voice full of a thickness Aaron can't quite describe. Almost as if he doesn't want to leave.    
  
Aaron hesitates for a second and watches as George leaves his office, closing the door behind himself. Alexander chews on his bottom lip, face and gaze intense as he glances at the spot George was just in.    
  
Aaron suddenly feels more pressure on his chest than normal. It's not that he has worn his binder for too long, he never does that. It's simply the nerves, the embarrassment, and the desire.    
  
George is their openly gay boss, quiet and even-tempered and intelligent and able to strike up a chat with his employees. Aaron knows he shouldn't want him; much less when he's already got Alexander wrapped around his finger. But he _does_ , hungrily and fervently.    
  
Silence settles between them both for a couple minutes, awkwardness and discomfort playing at them. Aaron gives Alexander's hand a squeeze, and it's enough for everything to start again.    
  
"I like him," Alexander mumbles. "I have for a while."   
  
Aaron believes he might've heard wrong. "Washington?" he asks, tilting his head and cupping his cheek.    
  
"Yeah." He shifts on his weight, clearly embarrassed and ashamed. "I like him."   
  
Aaron lets himself smile and cup Alexander's cheek. He flinches a little at the touch before Aaron says, "Me too."   
  
Alexander gulps and kisses him instead of going in depth about the subject.    


* * *

It's almost on purpose this time.    
  
Aaron kisses Alexander needily, settled on the man's lap. Alexander's got his hands set on his sides, rolling his binder up little by little. Aaron knows he's got a meeting with George in a few minutes time, and that if he doesn't make it the man will come to his office.    
  
George walks into them yet again, and he doesn't say anything about excusing himself. He watches as Alexander pulls away and looks at George all too calmly, lips swollen and hair mussed just enough for it to be noticeable.    
  
"You don't have to leave if you don't want to, boss," Alexander says in a whisper barely audible to George's ears. That's all it takes for George to slowly step closer towards them until he's inches away from Alexander.    
  
Aaron's breath catches in his throat, and the thick feeling in his chest spreads to his throat and torso. His binder feels like it's suffocating him, but by when his heartbeat steadies the sensation stops.    
  
Aaron walks closer to his boss. George doesn't look as intimidating as usual; he's looking at Alexander with genuine adoration in his eyes, and when he turns around he's got the same expression for Aaron. His heart is in his throat, and fuck, he feels so many things.    
  
"I think we can carry our meeting here, no?" George asks softly, cupping Aaron's cheek with his finger. He runs his finger along Aaron's cheekbone, caringly, slowly, and Aaron becomes putty into George's hand.    
  
"Of course, sir," Aaron replies.    
  
"Please, call me George," he says in a whisper before their lips meet.    
  
Aaron melts against George's grip of his side. He lets him take the reigns, kissing him all too slow and sweet. Nothing like he imagined, but it's so very much like George, so he can deal with it.    
  
Alexander pulls Aaron away from George almost possessively, almost forcibly. A laugh escapes Aaron's lips and Alexander's brows knit together before he slams his lips against George's.    
  
Alexander is very much like an excited puppy when he kisses George. It's needy and hungry and carnal, pressing close to him and his hands roaming George's back. He kisses his boss sloppily and crudely as if he'll never get his lips against his own again.    
  
He pulls away for air, eyes wide open, lips swollen and face flushed red. "Jesus Christ, George," he mutters.    
  
"Jesus Christ yourself," George says, a smile forming on his lips.    
  
Aaron's seen George smile a number of times he can count with his hands. So seeing him smile wide and toothy, and it being caused by Aaron's boyfriend, makes something deep inside him stir.    
  
They spend their supposed meeting shifting positions. It's not until he's on George's lap, looking up at him dazed and his lips swollen that he thinks this might've been what he's been missing his whole life.    
  
Alexander gets attention, too— it's like George is making it equal quite consciously. Alexander's cheeks are red, his eyes are blown wide and lips parted in a silent plea.    
  
"Would you like to drop by my house any time?" George asks, not looking at either of them in specific.    
  
"Me?" Alexander asks, his voice laced with hope.    
  
"Both of you."   
  
Alexander's hopeful and gleeful look doesn't disappear. He presses a last kiss to George's lips and slides off Aaron's desk. "Of course, George. We'll see you, no, Aaron?"   
  
Aaron doesn't move from his place in George's lap. George has a loose grip on his hips and he doesn't want the sensation to be gone.    
  
"Yeah, we'll see you."   
  
George grins yet again and the warm feeling all over Aaron's body doesn't go away. Dammit, he's so fucked.    
  
Aaron kisses George again and reluctantly leaves his lap, looking at him with adoration.    
  
George squeezes his shoulder, kisses the top of his head and leaves. The room feels empty without the tall, big, commandeering man.    
  
Aaron gulps and goes back to work, his mind focused on all but what he's trying to do.    



End file.
